


Natasha Only Dates Couples

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Natasha is her comics age, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six couples Natasha dated and one couple she made herself, in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Only Dates Couples

Peggy/Angie

 

Angie is easily seduced, but Peggy isn’t. Angie likes not knowing who Natalia is, likes filling in the blanks for herself- and comes close to the truth more often than not, but Natalia just smiles and yanks Angie’s head back by her hair for access to her neck, because Angie lets her, because she trusts her so easily. She lets Natalia take her. The Black Widow in her scoffs and cackles at how easy it is, but this other tiny part of her that Angie has reminded her exists, hates herself for using them, and doesn’t want to leave.

But Angie isn’t the one the Black Widow needs. Peggy is the one she needs. Peggy doesn’t trust Natalia as easily, doesn’t like not knowing. Natalia lies to her with as much truth as she can muster and Peggy buys it. Natalia can almost hear the trap close the moment Peggy entrusts herself to her. The moment that happens Natalia finishes the job and reports back to her bosses. It’s Angie who stumbles upon the truth, and Peggy who kills her, or believes she does. Natalia leaves them in pieces. Gabe Jones steps in and puts them back together and the three of them live happily ever after.

Natalia squashes the part of her that could cry from guilt and love and longing. That part of her isn’t real. Peggy and Angie have no relevance outside the mission.

 

Nick/Alexander

 

She’s pretty sure the three of them are playing each other. Actually, it isn’t even that. The three of them suspect each other, but since they’re having fun and they don’t seem to be relevant to each other beyond that, they put their suspicions aside. Later she’ll be surprised to learn that Fury and Pierce are close allies. Even later than that she’ll feel betrayed on Nick’s behalf when Pierce reveals himself for what he really is. Right now they don’t tell each other more than they need to, and who’s to say if any of them are telling the truth? Natalia certainly isn’t. She’s blowing off steam, just like them. She’s rebelling in a way. Her bosses wouldn’t like to hear that she’d been having fun, that she’d needed to blow off steam and had given herself permission to do so. Her bosses wouldn’t find out and neither would theirs.

 

Clint/Laura

 

They’re the first real thing that’s happened to her. She’s allowed to care about them; she can be with them in whatever way she wants. It’s scary and part of her wants to run away. She doesn’t. She adopts them and lets them think that they adopted her. She babysits and keeps Clint out of trouble and takes Laura out and sleeps in between them sometimes (because they have nightmares, not her). They give her space to figure out what she wants to be for them. She decides to be their friend; they don’t need anything else from her, and she doesn’t need anything from them but to be her family. They help her to trust herself with them. They tell her they love her and she can leave if she wants to. She doesn’t.

 

Pepper/Tony

 

They have dinner once when she finishes the mission. She goes to the tower under the pretense of clearing a few details with them. Really she just wants to see Pepper again. She likes Pepper. Pepper asks her to stay for dinner and she accepts. She’s Natasha, not Natalie, and Pepper seems to like her, which is a relief. Tony likes her too, which is hardly surprising. Of course, he hasn’t seen her evaluation of him yet. Natasha finds she kind of likes him too, now that she isn’t babysitting him.

They finish dinner, have desert and another glass of wine, and then she leaves. It’s just the once. Rhodey’s a better fit with them anyway.

 

Sam/Steve

 

Sam’s curled around her and Steve’s snoring, limbs are strewn all over. She’s almost sad that she won’t do this again, but she went to bed with them with all three of them knowing she’d only be doing this once. She just needed to get it out of her system, and she’ll be comforted the next morning knowing there won’t be any awkwardness or hurt feelings. She has her own agenda and it doesn’t involve them. So she urges them one last time to call Sharon. They do eventually, and the three of them are great together.

 

Melinda/Andrew

 

She used to go to their house and stay up late and drink with them, and then the three of them would crash on the couch together. That was before Bahrain. After that she didn’t see them much. She was pleased when they decided to try again seven years later. She didn’t bug them about it; let them sort it out themselves. It took a while, because of misunderstandings due to Inhumans and a failure to communicate. They got it sorted out eventually, and Natasha visited them, had drinks, stayed up late and crashed on the couch, but not routinely like she used to. She was happy that they found each other again and she didn’t want to intrude.

 

Plus One

 

It was just Natasha and Wanda for a while. It was casual. Dinner, movie, maybe sex after. Just when they started to fall in love Daisy showed up, and they put serious commitment on hold for a while. The three of them went to dinner and a movie a few times and eventually had sex after. Natasha and Wanda used to kiss goodnight and go to their own rooms. This time everyone woke up in the same bed. There was no kissing because morning breath is disgusting, but they were so tangled together that they couldn’t tell whose arms and legs belonged to whom. Occasionally one of them would figure out which hands were hers and let them wander, but they were all content to just lie there. The bathroom was too small for the three of them so they took turns, two of them staying in bed while the third one showered and then traded off. Their first morning together and they already had a routine.

The three of them made a good team. Their favorite thing to do was collapse into bed at the end of a long day, sometimes not even bothering to change, and become a tangled mess of limbs and fall asleep. None of them leave.


End file.
